Peak.com Source Code
Peak Races - Go Beyond Your Limits Navigation Home Peak Death Race Bike Races Peak Bloodroot Ultra Peak Snow Devil Winter Race Life Media Blog Race Schedule Videos ‹ › See Full Race Schedule› Peak Races Series The Peak Races® series was created by ultra-athletes who wanted to wanted to turn coal into diamonds. To do that they developed a series of insane ultra-endurance events here in central Vermont. They believe that by completing one race (and for the insane every/all) in one year, the athletes will end the year in amazing shape…and live longer too! We are a Resolve Factory. Mr. Churchill was an optimist when he said, “I have nothing to offer, but blood, toil, tears, and sweat.” He had a great deal more to offer, but as a strong leader, he knew the challenges he faced would not be easy. He knew what all great leaders say know – failure is nothing more than a reason to strengthen resolve. That is what we do in Pittsfield, Vermont. We are a RESOLVE FACTORY. NEXT RACES: Peak Woodsplitter Mountain Bike Race Qualifier! Follow Us Get Peak Races Updates and News Headlines PEAK 2018 Schedule Announced October 27, 2017 PEAK SNOWDEVIL SNOWSHOE / WINTER ULTRA March 3rd, 2018 PEAK BLOOD ROOT ULTRA May 5th, 2018 Peak DR 2018 PEAK WOODSPLITTER 6 HR MOUNTAIN BIKE CHALLENGE (Leadville Qualifier) August 18, 2018 more... Peak Woodsplitter 6 Hour Mountain Bike Race Named as Leadville Trail 100 MTB Qualifier August 21, 2017 Green Mountain Trails in Vermont Pave the Way for Entry into the Coveted Colorado MTB Race; Peak Race Takes Place August 26, 2017 PITTSFIELD, VT – (August 17, 2017) – The road to the coveted “Leadville Trail 100 MTB” race in Colorado now begins with the “Peak Woodsplitter 6 Hour MTB” race in the Green … more... 3 Injury Prevention Exercises from The Run Experience April 11, 2017 We’re excited to partner with our friends at The Run Experience at this year’s Peak Ultra. They will be on site Friday night to offer a free clinic they’ve designed just for our race, and will offer a free mini-clinic for the 10-mile fun run participants on Saturday morning! Not only that, they are giving anyone … more... Natural Running Form – Tips on Efficient Running for Distance April 7, 2017 We’re excited to announce that coaches Nate Helming and Kirk Warner from The Run Experience will be presenting two clinics at the 2017 Peak Ultra! Visit our event page for details. Getting Ready for the 500, 100, 50, 30 or even 10-mile run No matter the distance, efficiency is key. In this video Nate Helming … more... From Novice to Snowshoe 1/2 Marathon January 26, 2017 By Racer Russel Fink Novice to 1/2 Marathon As a guy who snowshoed twice in his life before completing a snowshoe half marathon, I am not sure how qualified I am to give any advice or expertise but I can share some thoughts I have learned through my experience. Admittedly, there is nothing below that … more... Our Races ______________________ 2018 WOODSPLITTER 6HR MTB CHALLENGE August 18th 2019 SNOWDEVIL Winter Ultra/Snowshoe Ultra Saturday Feb 23rd, 2019 Peak BLOODROOT Ultra Friday May 10th, 2019 100 miler, Saturday May 11th 50,30,10 (Wednesday May 1 start of the 500miler) Peak/Spartan DEATH RACE July 9 to 13 WOODSPLITTER 6HR MTB CHALLENGE Saturday Aug 24th, 2019 Get Peak Races Updates and News Home Copyright © 2018 Peak | All Rights Reserved Category:Articles